Cinnamon Intervention
by Cheryl Dyson
Summary: Kevin/Ben SLASH. This was written for a friend and the cinnacult on Livejournal. Contains MATURE ADULT CONTENT.


This fic is based on the characters in the live action Ben10 Alien Swarm (not the cartoon) and assumes that some years have passed and the boys are over 18, just FYI. I do not own anything associated with these characters and have no intention of ever making a dime from them, and probably won't ever write about them again. This was written for my own amusement.)

The cinnamon was driving him crazy. Ben hadn't considered himself to be cinnamon-obsessed. Sure, he liked it well enough. Who didn't enjoy an occasional cinnamon bun or a box of cinnamon Hot Tamales now and then? But, this? It bordered on ridiculous.

The problem began when Kevin became addicted to Atomic Fireballs. And he was addicted, of that there was no question. Ben had been finding the small plastic wrappers everywhere. They were in the garage, in ALL of their houses, in the cars… Ben had even found a few mysteriously stuffed into the pockets of his own jeans, although how Kevin had managed to tuck them there without him noticing was slightly disturbing.

He frowned, momentarily distracted by the thought of Kevin's hands so close to his… Ben shook it off and pushed open the door to the garage. He froze at the sight of Kevin, who was largely out of sight as he bent over the exposed engine of the car, but the parts that were visible were very nice, indeed.

Ben allowed his gaze to slide over Kevin's amazing long legs and caress his incredible ass, remembering to close his mouth to trap the saliva that threatened to escape only when Kevin straightened and turned his head to peer over his shoulder at Ben.

A toothy smile curved Kevin's lip and Ben smiled back, lifting his hand in silent greeting. A bulge appeared in Kevin's cheek and Ben bit back a groan, knowing Kevin was sucking on another piece of the cinnamon candy.

"What are you doing now?" Ben asked as he walked forward.

"Nothing. Just polishing the header. Look how it gleams." Kevin lifted a rag from the shining engine parts and gestured proudly.

"Yeah, nice to know we can eat off the engine if we run low on plates."

Kevin recoiled in horror. "You will not put FOOD on this motor. Not ever." His pout was thrown off by the candy still trapped in his cheek, as well as the slight sucking noise he made when he finished speaking. His Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed and Ben imagined the cinnamon flavor that had to be infusing each of Kevin's taste buds.

"How many of those things have you had today?" Ben asked suddenly.

"What? These?" Kevin asked and then a round ball appeared, trapped between his perfect front teeth. It was white, the red candy coating having obviously been sucked off some time ago. Ben nodded.

The white candy disappeared back into Kevin's mouth and he shrugged as he tossed the rag toward the workbench and shut the hood of the car. "I dunno. Two bags, maybe."

"Two bags? That's crazy! I'm starting to think you need an intervention!"

Kevin snickered and looked at him in a way that never failed to make Ben's blood turn hot. Why did Kevin have to be so fucking attractive? And since when did Ben like boys, anyway?

"I need a candy intervention?"

"Yes, you are completely addicted. You always have those things in your mouth and you constantly smell like cinnamon and watching you eat them is—" Ben choked off the words with difficulty.

Kevin's eyes narrowed. "Watching me eat them is what, Ben?"

Ben looked away and flushed, because the first few things that sprang to mind (damned distracting, incredibly sexy, hot as fuck) could not be uttered even on threat of torture. "Annoying," he muttered, which it was, because watching Kevin's tongue do near-sexual things to a ball of sugar to the point where Ben was jealous of a bag of candy was annoying to the extreme.

Kevin stepped closer and Ben nearly sidled away, until he realized it would look like a retreat. He settled for half-parking his rear on the edge of the car hood, earning a few inches of distance between himself and the boy who seemed determined to encroach on his personal space. Normally, he didn't mind Kevin encroaching, but these days every casual touch or hand dropped on his shoulder was enough to give Ben an embarrassing hard-on.

Kevin put one hand on the hood of the green car, agonizingly close to Ben's hip. Ben could smell cinnamon as Kevin's face loomed large in his vision. "I think you just need to give the Fireballs a chance, Benny."

With that, Kevin leaned forward and pressed his lips to Ben's. A gasp of surprise opened Ben's lips, much to Kevin's apparent delight, because his tongue teased its way into Ben's mouth, gliding over the sensitive ridges just behind his front teeth.

Ben's hands rose and clenched in the material of Kevin's black t-shirt as his mind struggled to catch up to the electrified heat flooding through his veins. Kevin was kissing him!

The sweet flavor of the cinnamon candy filled Ben's senses and he drank in the taste, smell, and feel of Kevin's amazing mouth. And then something scraped against his teeth as Kevin deposited the remains of the Atomic Fireball into his mouth. Ben's tongue worked to keep the candy from rolling into his throat and choking him, but Kevin only chuckled against his lips and intensified the kiss, rolling the sweet between their tongues. It was still spicy, but god, so very sweet.

One of Kevin's feet gently pushed at Ben's foot, sliding his legs open. Kevin quickly stepped into the space, grinding Ben's buttocks into the car with the pressure of his obvious erection against Ben's. The movement once again sent Ben's intelligence offline and he could only whimper into Kevin's demanding mouth and hold on tightly.

Kevin's agile tongue fished the candy back into his own mouth and then he pulled away to expel the cinnamon bit with a puff of air. It sailed over the car and bounced on the hard floor out of sight.

Kevin turned back with a feral grin. "I've seen you watching me, Ben. Especially lately. You want this, don't you?"

Ben couldn't speak, especially since Kevin's hips had taken up a gentle rocking motion that was teasing his cock into extreme hardness. He nodded.

"Turn around," Kevin whispered.

Ben obeyed instantly, splaying his sweat-damp hands over the hood of the car and drawing a shaky breath when he felt Kevin's fingers tugging on the button of his jeans. An instant later, they dropped around his ankles.

"Take off your shoes," Kevin said.

Ben toed off his trainers and then stepped out of one leg of his jeans an instant before Kevin's hands caressed the sides of his hips and pushed his boxer-briefs down to join the jeans. Ben swallowed hard and stepped out of those, also. There was no movement and he craned his head to look back at Kevin, terrified that he had done something wrong. Maybe Kevin didn't want this and Ben had just done something massively stupid.

Kevin leaned forward and pressed a kiss against the edge of his mouth, calming his fears. "Fuck, Ben. I want you so much."

The words relaxed him and sent a rush of warmth to replace the terror. Kevin's hands slid gently over his hips, lower back, and buttocks, squeezing gently. One hand disappeared and then Ben heard a rustle before the distinctive sound of a plastic flip-cap.

"This might be cold," Kevin said and then Ben felt several drops of liquid hit the base of his tailbone and trickle between his legs. Far from being cold, it was nicely warm, probably from being in Kevin's pocket. The fact that Kevin had been carrying lubricant was a revelation. Had he been planning this?

Kevin's hands spread his buttocks open and Ben moved his feet wider to give him better access. More warm droplets hit Ben's sensitive hole and he drew in a shaking breath. He felt Kevin's warm breath, then, blowing gently, and the liquid grew even warmer, tingling on his sensitized flesh.

"Cinnamon lube," Kevin explained and Ben groaned, hearing the smirk in his voice.

"Intervention," he muttered and then cried out when Kevin's finger pushed inside. Ben thought it might have been more uncomfortable if he didn't want Kevin so much and if he hadn't spent the last week jerking off to thoughts of Kevin while shoving his own fingers inside…

Kevin stroked until Ben thought he might go mad, inserting additional fingers until Ben completely lost count. "Just do it," he hissed, thrusting back against Kevin's hand.

Kevin obliged, removing his hands and replacing it with the head of his cock, trying to be gentle until Ben slammed himself backward, desperate to be filled, wanting to feel all of Kevin. A strangled cry was his reward and two hands gripped his hips hard enough to bruise.

"God, if you move." Kevin's tone carried a warning and Ben was happy to hold still for a moment until his body adjusted.

After a few long, breathless moments, Kevin started to move, gaining momentum as Ben shoved back against him, hands slipping on the hood of the car until he gripped the hood scoop in both hands.

"So," Ben gasped. "That's what that is for."

Kevin laughed against the back of his neck and thrust before reaching around to finally take hold of Ben's prick, which had been sliding over the hood of the car, lubricated only with precome. Kevin's touch was enough to make Ben's balls seize up. He cried out and came, splashing hot fluid all over the formerly spotless hood.

"Hope that doesn't hurt the paint," Kevin commented and then bit the flesh where Ben's shoulder connected to his neck as a groan tore through him and he shuddered against Ben's back.

"Your fault if it does," Ben murmured.

Kevin's arms wrapped around him and he nuzzled into Ben's neck as Ben sagged bonelessly over the car. He snickered, tickling Ben's skin.

"Maybe we should try it inside the car this time," Kevin suggested.

Ben perked up, his energy miraculously renewing itself. "Have any more of those Atomic Fireballs?" he asked, thinking ahead to hot cinnamon blow jobs.

"Intervention," Kevin replied and snorted.


End file.
